You Stupid, Sasuke
by IchinikyuuRin
Summary: "Kenapa kau sudah tahu aku berpacaran dengan Sakura, Naruto?" "Karena, aku mengenalmu, Sasuke.", SasuxNaru.. hope you will enjoy, minna..


Fiction based on **Masashi Kishimoto-san's Manga/Anime **and** Cinta Begini from Tangga** :)

**Title : You Stupid, Sasuke**  
**Setting : AU**  
**Genre : Hurt/Comfort**  
**Pair : SasukexNaruto**  
**Warn : Typo, OOC, Gaje, Songfic, Aneh, Maaf T.T**

Please, if Minna-sama don't like this pairing, just go.. **I beg you..**

* * *

'**Aku bisa terima, meski harus terluka. Karena aku terlalu mengenalmu,**

_**Hatimu.**_**'**

Di tengah kilau sendu sang raja surya yang memantul kecil di tepi danau kecil yang sepi, tampaklah dua sosok yang sedang berjalan pelan. Melangkahkan kedua kakinya perlahan, menikmati sinar 'selamat tinggal' dari cahaya jingga itu.

Mereka terlihat berdampingan. Ya 'terlihat' .  
Hanya terlihat begitu, padahal tidak. Sosok yang satu tertinggal satu-dua langkah di belakang sosok yang lain.

Pemuda yang ada di depan sedang membawa tas miliknya di bahu, sambil memasukkan tangan kiri sebatas pergelangannya. Dia hanya menatap lurus ke depan. Seakan di dekatnya tak ada siapapun kecuali dirinya.

Angin bertiup pelan, mengirimkan suhu rendah yang menyapa tubuh kedua pemuda yang mengenakan seragam berkerah tinggi, ciri khas dari sekolah mereka, _Kaisei Senior High_. Menerpa helai rambut yang berwarna kontras di antara mereka.

Biru Kehitaman... dan Kuning Keemasan.  
Kelam... dan Silau.  
Dingin... dan Hangat.

Pemuda yang tertinggal di belakang tadi mencoba merapikan rambut keemasannya yang bertambah berantakan karena tiupan tanpa dosa sang angin. Dalam hatinya, dia bersyukur rambutnya berantakan.

Bersyukur karena akhirnya ada yang bisa dikerjakannya setelah lebih dari sepuluh menit dia dan orang di depannya berjalan dalam diam.

Dalam hatinya, ada perasaan aneh yang mengetuk pelan. Biasanya, hanya pertengkaran yang mewarnai hubungan mereka. Sang pemuda berhenti berjalan.

... Hubungan?

Entah, mereka masih berhubungan atau tidak. Hatinya kalut akan kebimbangan ini. Dia tak mengerti akan keadaan yang menghiasi lebih dari satu minggu lalu.

Dia yang telah berhenti, sedang pemuda di depannya tadi masih tetap berjalan. Tak biasanya.  
Sungguh.

Biasanya, pemuda berhelai rambut biru kehitaman itu akan berbalik dan memandang ke arahnya. Dan bertanya dengan wajah khas untuk mengejeknya. Dan dia akan–_pasti_– bertanya 'Kenapa, hm? Kau lapar, Dobe?'

Dan mereka akan bertengkar lagi karena pemuda yang dipanggil Dobe ini sama sekali tidak pernah terima dipanggil 'Dobe' olehnya.  
Oleh... Uchiha Sasuke, kekasihnya. Sejak dua bulan yang lalu, saat mereka baru saja naik kelas ke tingkat tertinggi untuk sekolah mereka. Kelas XII.

Mencoba membuang pikiran negatif yang memenuhi celah-celah otaknya, digelengkannya kepalanya keras. Kakinya yang tadi diam segera dilarikannya menuju orang yang sudah berada cukup jauh di depannya. Dengan cepat diraihnya lengan pemuda itu yang sudah mencapai belokan ke arah rumah tempatnya tinggal.

"Sasuke, temani aku makan!"

"Maaf. Aku ada les di _Counters_."

"Eh? Sejak kapan kau ada les hari ini, Teme?"

"Aku pulang dulu, Naruto."

Dengan cepat dilepaskannya tangan Naruto yang menggenggam lengannya. Dibalikkannya tubuhnya dan pergi melangkah. Tak dipedulikannya Naruto yang terhenyak... terdiam di belakangnya.

'**Aku telah merasa dari awal pertama.**

**Bahwa,**

**kau tak akan bisa lama berpaling darinya'**

Semakin hari, keanehan ini semakin sering terjadi. Semakin lama semakin buruk.

Bahkan, teman-teman Naruto yang tahu dan mengerti akan hubungannya dan Sasuke merasakan kebingungan yang sama.  
Mereka menanyakan hal itu pada Naruto, namun yang mereka dapatkan hanyalah senyum yang malahan semakin menjelaskan kalau 'mereka sama sekali tidak baik-baik saja'.

Mereka menyadari akan perubahan yang sudah dirasakan terlebih dahulu oleh Naruto.

Sasuke yang biasanya tak pernah absen untuk mengusili Naruto, sekarang menjadi lebih pendiam.  
Sasuke yang selalu mengajak Naruto pulang bersama, sekarang selalu pulang cepat dengan alasan yang selalu sama, Les.  
Sasuke yang memang dari awal tak suka bicara, sekarang menjadi orang yang suka melamun.

Sasuke yang sekarang... bukanlah Sasuka yang Naruto kenal.

Dia sama sekali tak mengerti akan apa yang terjadi, apa alasan Sasuke bersikap seperti itu kepadanya. Ada satu alasan yang tercetak dalam benaknya, mengapa Sasuke berubah sedrastis itu padanya. Tapi dia tidak yakin, karena 'ini' adalah perasaan Sasuke satu tahun lalu. Perasaan yang membuat Naruto cemburu karena Sasuke jatuh cinta pada orang lain.

Pada seorang gadis.

Dan... hari itu, tepat tiga minggu setelah Sasuke bersikap aneh pada Naruto, sebuah fakta muncul. Fakta yang entah ditanggapi bagaimana oleh Naruto nanti setelah dia mengetahui.

Fakta bahwa Uchiha Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengikuti les di Counters.

Sasuke hanya mendapat pelajaran privat dari kakak kelas yang telah lulus bersamaan dengan kenaikan kelas mereka.

Kakak kelas yang sangat adik kelas kenali, karena kecantikan dan ketangguhannya.  
Kakak kelas berhelai rambut senada dengan kelopak sang sakura.  
Kakak kelas yang memiliki nama sejalan dengan nama bunga yang identik dengannya.

Haruno, Sakura.  
Perempuan yang pernah mengisi hati kekasih Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke.

'**Ternyata hatiku benar.. Cintamu untukku hanyalah sekedar tuk sementara'.**

Kekhawatiran Naruto semakin menjadi. Sasuke _telah berbohong_ padanya.

Dia ingin bertanya. Dia sungguh ingin bertanya apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke. Dia tidak ingin Sasuke menjauh. Sungguh tak ingin.  
Naruto menyayangi Sasuke, lebih dari siapapun yang kutahu bisa menyayangi Sasuke. (_kecuali keluarga Sasuke, tentunya_)

Naruto yang semakin sering menampilkan senyum asal-jadi-nya membuat salah satu teman yang sangat sayang padanya kesal. Kesal pada Sasuke yang sudah membuat kilau indah sang Safir melemah.

Dia bertekad akan mendapat pengakuan atas ini semua. Harus. Ditekannya tombol ponselnya dan diteleponnya Sasuke.

"Sasuke,"

"Hn."

"Aku perlu bicara."

"Aku sedang les."

"Maksudmu... berkencan dengan Sakura-_senpai_, hm?"

Sasuke terdiam.

"Temui aku di tempat biasa, besok."

'**Ku tak bisa terima, bila terus tak setia. **

**Mengkhianati dia**

**bahkan,**

**Menduakan cinta kasihnya'**

**

* * *

**_Tak bisakah kau lihat  
Hancurnya dia , Sakitnya perasaannya_

"Brengsek kau, Neji! Apa-apaan ini?"

"Kenapa mengkhianatinya?" Neji mencengkeram keras kerah seragam Sasuke. Ditatapnya teman sekelas yang tak pernah diduganya akan menyakiti sahabat baiknya itu dengan wajah dinginnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Lepaskan."

"Kenapa menduakan Naruto?"

"Karena, Sakura meminta kembali padaku."

"Lalu?"

"Dan aku masih mencintainya, seperti dulu."

Sebuah pukulan keras menimpa pipi Sasuke. Dia mengerang keras akan rasa sakit yang dengan cepat merambah saraf tubuhnya. Kepalan tangan Neji menghantam keras tulang pipinya.

"_What the hell_?"

"Kalau begitu, kenapa menjadikan Naruto kekasihmu?"

"Karena... dia yang memintanya."

Seketika amarah yang ditahan Neji sedari tadi menguar dengan cepat. Membuatnya memukul Sasuke tanpa henti. Sampai akhirnya, suara Sasuke yang terbatuk-batuk menyadarkannya kembali. Segera dia bangkit, tak dirasakannya buku-buku jarinya yang memerah, bahkan mengelupas.

"Kau orang terbodoh yang pernah kukenal."

Sasuke hanya terdiam.  
Dia harus segera mengakhiri ini dengan Naruto. Karena, Sakura telah bersamanya. Lagi.

*_  
Kebodohan yang ternyata penuh dalam kejeniusanmu  
telah membutakanmu atas siapa yang mencintaimu, sebenarnya  
*_

Sasuke menuruni tangga dengan langkah tertatih. Suasana di sekolah sudah sepi, karena mereka semua sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Di atap sekolah tadi setelah Neji memukulnya ,dia tak sadarkan diri.

Sasuke menuju kelasnya untuk mengambil tas. Disentuhnya dadanya yang tadi dipukul dengan keras oleh Neji. Sakit.

Saat membuka pintu, Sasuke terkejut mendapati orang yang saat ini tidak diharapkan ditemuinya.

"Naruto."

Sosok yang tadi sedang memejamkan mata sambil berdiri di tepi jendela itu terkesiap.

"Sasuke..."

Sasuke tak beranjak dari tempatnya saat Naruto menghampirinya. Ada rasa yang aneh saat melihat wajah itu setelah lama tak dilihatnya. Saat mendekat pada Sasuke, Naruto terkejut melihat lebam yang menghiasai wajah dingin Sasuke.

"Kau kenapa, Sasuke? Siapa yang memukulmu?" tanya Naruto sambil menyentuh pelan sisi wajah Sasuke. Sasuke meringis dan menjauhkan tangan Naruto dari wajahnya.

"Tak apa."

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto dan mengambil tasnya yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berada sekarang. Benaknya bertarung, antara memberitahu Naruto atau tidak. Hatinya mantap ingin mengatakan pada Naruto, bahwa dia sudah menjalin hubungan kembali dengan Sakura. Dia tidak mau membuat ini lebih rumit.

"Naruto, ada yan-"

"Aku sudah tahu, Sasuke," kata Naruto halus sambil menatap Sasuke.

Dada yang tadi dipukul Neji semakin sakit. Semakin sesak. Saat melihat langsung mata indah itu menatap mata hitamnya dengan kesenduan.

'**Akhirnya kita harus memilih satu yang pasti, mana mungkin terus jalani**

**Cinta... begini**

**Karena, cinta tak akan ingkari, tak akan terbagi..'**

"A-apa?" sang Uchiha bungsu tergagap kecil saat mendengar lirihan Naruto tadi.

"Iya, aku sudah tahu."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku mengenalmu, Sasuke," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. Sasuke melihatnya dan membalikkan wajahnya dari Naruto.

Sakit.  
Sasuke tak mengerti kenapa dadanya terasa sesakit ini.

"Kembalilah padanya..."

'**Kembalilah, pada dirinya.**

**Biar ku yang mengalah,**

Sasuke semakin terkejut. "A-ap-"

Sebuah rasa tak asing menyebar di keningnya. Naruto mengecup kening Sasuke pelan. Dengan berjinjit, diraihnya kerah seragam Sasuke.

Sasuke merasa... hangat.

Lama, sampai akhirnya Naruto melepaskan kecupannya di kening Sasuke. Ada ruang kosong yang tercipta begitu saja saat bibir Naruto menjauh darinya.

"_Arigatou_, Sasuke. Terima kasih banyak. Berbahagialah dengan Sakura-_senpai_ ya?" Naruto tersenyum lagi. Dengan lebar.

"Dan maaf, aku memaksamu untuk menjalani hubungan tak normal ini denganku," suara Naruto bergetar saat mengatakan hal ini dengan pelan.

"Ah, aku hanya ingin bilang itu. Aku harus pulang, hehe. Sudah sore_, ttebayo_!" Naruto berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berdiri mematung sambil tersenyum.

Dia tersenyum. Benarkah?  
Tidak... Dia hancur pelan-pelan di dalam.

Sasuke masih berdiri diam. Tak mengerti apa rasa sakit yang semakin menyeruak pada dirinya.

"_Goodbye_, Sasuke. Benar-benar selamat tinggal," lirih Naruto pelan sebelum akhirnya dia benar-benar pergi. Tanpa Sasuke sadari, ada nada penuh kesakitan saat Naruto berkata selamat tinggal padanya.

Dan, Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa... ini adalah kesalahan terbesar yang pernah dilakukannya selama hidupnya.

'**Aku terima,'**

Sudah satu bulan semenjak Naruto berpisah dengan Sasuke. Sudah satu bulan Naruto kembali 'ceria' bersama sahabat-sahabatnya. Entah apa definisi ceria itu sendiri saat melihatnya tersenyum penuh kepalsuan sejak saat itu.

Sudah satu bulan, Naruto meminta pindah kelas ke kelas Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, dan Chouji yang berada di bangunan yang berbeda dari kelasnya dulu. Kelasnya bersama Sasuke.

Dan sudah satu bulan, Sasuke tak pernah lagi bertegur sapa dengan Naruto. Bangunan yang berbeda membuat Sasuke tak bisa lagi melihat sosok itu walau sebentar.

Setiap mengingat kenyataan itu, hatinya terasa sakit. Ada yang hilang. Ada yang kurang darinya, dan dia tak mengerti.

.

.

"Sasuke? Kau mendengarkanku?"

"Ah? Hn."

"Kau ini, kalau kita sedang berkencan jangan seperti itu padaku," rambut merah muda itu menggelitik wajah Sasuke pelan. Sakura memajukan wajahnya untuk melihat Sasuke lebih dekat.

"Hn."

Sakura menghilangkan jaraknya dengan Sasuke. Dikecupnya bibir Sasuke. Melihat tak ada reaksi dari dari Sasuke, Sakura semakin menciumi Sasuke dengan berani. Tiba-tiba dirasakannya ada rasa asin yang menyeruak ke mulutnya. Dan yang dilihatnya sungguh membuatnya terkejut.

Setetes air murni meluncur pelan dari kelopak mata sehitam langit milik Sasuke. Dan dengan cepat, Sasuke langsung menghapus satu tetes air itu.

"Kau kenapa, Sasuke?"

"Maaf.. Sakura-san."

Dan seketika Sakura mengerti bahwa pemuda di depannya ini tak memilihnya lagi. Dengan cepat, diambilnya tas miliknya dan berlari keluar dari kamar Sasuke, sebelum dia dengan memalukan menangis di hadapan pemuda yang pernah disakitinya dulu.

Pemuda yang pernah ditinggalkannya karena keegoisannya semata, karena dia merasa Sasuke tak mencintainya, padahal Sasuke mencintai Sakura. Tapi itu dulu. Dulu.

Sasuke terhenyak. Sekelebat ingatan datang menghampirinya.

Saat Sakura meninggalkannya, siapa yang ada di sampingnya?  
Saat keluarganya meninggal dunia, siapa yang menemaninya menangis?  
Saat dia merasa sendirian, siapa yang menepuk pundaknya pelan, dan berkata 'Aku disini, Sasuke'?  
Hanya satu orang, Naruto.

Namikaze Naruto ada di samping Uchiha Sasuke. Selalu. Bahkan sebelum Sakura meninggalkan Sasuke, Naruto selalu mendampinginya.  
Namikaze Naruto ikut menangis bersama Uchiha Sasuke saat ayah, ibu, dan kakak Sasuke meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat.  
Namikaze Naruto selalu menepuk pundak Uchiha Sasuke dan berkata bahwa dia disini, bersama Sasuke.

Dan hanya orang bodohlah yang tak mengerti, betapa besar cinta dan kasih yang diberikan Namikaze Naruto kepada Uchiha Sasuke.

Sayangnya, Uchiha Sasuke baru saja menyadari bahwa orang yang benar-benar mencintai dan dicintainya adalah Namikaze Naruto.

Bodoh.  
Idiot.  
Brengsek.  
Sialan.

Itu aku.

.

.

Sasuke menatap halaman belakang sekolahnya. Ditatapnya sesosok pemuda yang sedang duduk di rumput hijau yang menyelimuti halaman.

Sosok itu sedang duduk dengan Gaara, Neji, Shikamaru, Shino, Chouji, Hinata, dan beberapa yang lain. Dilihatnya sosok itu sedang menyeruput mi yang diyakininya adalah ramen cup instant yang dibelinya di kantin sekolah.

Dia rindu sekali pada sosok itu. Tapi, dia tahu... dia tak pantas. Dia tak pantas untuk berhadapan dengan sosok hangat itu. Dia hanya akan melihat sosok yang penuh senyum itu dari jauh mulai sekarang.

Karena Sasuke yang memulai menyakiti Naruto, maka Sasuke juga yang harus merasakan kesakitan Naruto.

Dia, menyesal.

* * *

_Penyesalan selalu datang belakangan_..  
Kata di atas masih terus melanjutkan eksistensinya.

* * *

Give me some review and comment please.. T.T

* * *

Special Thanks for :** Dark dobe, Aoi no Tsuki, Anenchi ChukaCukhe, Akira, A.s.s.Z, Nhia-san, Zee Rasetsu, mechakucha no aoi neko, Chic-kun, Peaphro, Kiryuu arcafia Kurozuki, and No name for their reviews in His Love To Him T.T**

**Thank you very much! Love you all, friends *hiks  
**


End file.
